


Between Battles | Wyvern and Dragon

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Between Battles | A Final Fantasy / Fire Emblem Crossover Series [6]
Category: Final Fantasy IV, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Dragoon, Friendship, M/M, Resting, Wyvern - Freeform, Wyvern Rider, after battle, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are relations between the wyvern riders and the dragoons... and one of them is a quite friendly one between Kain Highwind and Glen, the Sun Stone general.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Battles | Wyvern and Dragon

Kain sat with Cecil and Rosa after a particularly perilous battle at a nameless mountain pass. He still was out of breath and astonished that they had managed to win this time, but he still had the feeling that he had narrowly escaped defeat this time. Thankfully, the dragoons were not alone with their considerable prowess in battle (which consequently meant that they lacked a bit in defensive powers), as from the other half of the mixed worlds, the wyvern riders had come to assist them.

Kain was particularly impressed by a blond wyvern rider named Glen, or Sun Stone. He was one of those persons who could easily command a large group of wyvern riders even in the thick of battle. They had assisted one another in the last battle and had gotten to know one another during the time they had spent in the air.

He honestly admired Glen for his compassion and his calm demeanour. But he also had understood that Glen had needed a long time before his Wyvern had accepted him. In fact, there had been no guarantee that Glen would become one of the riders until his wyvern had accepted him. It had been a long and rather tense way for Glen, but in the end, he had managed to pull through and had achieved fame and quite a name amongst his peers.

"Hello Kain, nice to see you here. Did you get yourself fixed up again?" Glen smiled at Kain and grinned then. "I'm glad that you are quite okay again, since you did look a bit beat up."

"I'm quite used to that." Kain smirked lightly. "The long training at Mount Ordeals was enough to prepare me for most of the stuff that I would encounter in my future." He looked up at the resting wyvern. "He looks content, but also very exhausted. I can't say that I don't understand him. It was a very long day."

Glen nodded in agreement, but fell silent then. Kain helped him get food for the wyvern, and looked around while they were at it. Other riders were giving their wyverns food and some well-deserved affection. It was a soothing sight after such a long day. Kain was quite surprised when Glen's wyvern showed interest in him. Glen snickered when he noticed how his wyvern interacted with Kain. "He seems to have warmed up to you already. That's unusual, to say the least."

Kain was rather baffled. "So it's unusual that a wyvern will be interested in a stranger? I'm flattered."

"You should be indeed." Glen snickered about the slightly annoyed expression Kain had put on. "And it also shows that you might be the closest to an acceptable member of the riders. The wyvern are a very picky kind."

Kain smiled lightly. "That's very charming to know. So there might be more to the thought that we are connected to dragons. And the thought that we all were connected in the first place is strong too."

"It is." Glen nodded more so to himself than to anyone in particular. "A beautiful thought."


End file.
